Mortal Kombat 11-Thunder's Tale
by doppalganger
Summary: Alternate universe where, during the invasion of outworld Raiden saves a child of 4 years during the invasion of outworld and decides to create him under his tutelage after witnessing his power. Major events took place a few months after the defeat of shinnok and MK X.
1. Chapter 0:The Mysterious Child

Death and destruction.

That was all that could be viewed during the invasion that seemed more like a nightmare to the citizens of Earthworld that,not many hours ago they continued their daily lives without much to worry about besides until,out of nowhere without any warning,interdimensional gates began to appear in the mid of the populous city of New York,and from them emerge several beings with sharp teeth and blades that were perfect to cut human flesh,giant humanoid beings and even even dragons.

Not many hours after the start of the invasion the citizens of Earthrealm were easily subjugated,even with Swat reinforcements and military warriors of the thunder God Raiden try their best to combat the overwhelming forces of Outworld emperor's Shao Kahn,helping the army combat the forces of the other realm,as well to take the civilians and wounded to safe places until the war was over.

Raiden was currently flying over the sky of his realm,that who once was colored by a pure blue,now seemed to have little life thanks to the partial merging between the two realms.

 _"How could the Elder Gods allow such a thing?..."_

It was the only thing that the protector of Earthrealm could think as the inhabitants of his realm were killed like hopeless animals while they tried to fight thunder God clenched his fists tightly and bit his has not been enough?Once again he would see his realm and his inhabitants being brutally murdered like this while the Elder Gods just watched without making a single thing?Even after Shao Kahn having clearly broken the rules of Mortal Kombat,invading his realm with the cleary objective of merging Earthrealm with Outworld?

His mind then turned to his visions and the message of "He must win." The God originally thought he meant someone to either beat Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn...but no...if it was not that then what?Even if they took down the emperor now he would just come back bringing armageddon ending all the message of "He must win" could not be more clear?How could he fail his realm like this?

Leaving again the thought aside,Raiden saw a Swat member defeating the clone of the Princess of Edenia God knew that there was something special about that particular Swat member,as he was able to defeat one of Shao Kahn's most skilled then came to his aid when he got distracted with one of the dragons brought by the emperor,and knocked Millena with his lightning when she was going to attack him.

"Who...who are you?" He ask.

"Argh!"

Before he could answer,he was again taken by one of his time he saw Johny Cage being pierced and killed by one of Kahn's generals,  
Motaro...

"You all right?" The officer was not mistaken that man was called Kurtys Striker,but then again he met many mortals over the millennia,it's hard to remember everyone's name even for a God.

Raiden did not answer the question,as he was worried about one of his warriors who was on his side all this God then turned to the bridge where Johny and Motaro faced each other,with the Earth's warrior at clearly then interfered in the fight with the goal to not only save his ally,but also in the hope that he could change then attacked Motaro with a powerful lightning strike at the moment he was about to kill the this he immediately launching himself and the centaur down the bridge with his signature move:

 **"Thunder fly."**

Raiden then,moments later teleported himself to the actor's side causing him to frightened jump.

"Wow,easy there Rai-dude,now it's just not the time to play the batman with me."

Raiden kept quiet at the actor's joke,just examining his medallion and checking if he had managed to change something.

Nothing...the amulet just got one more then press his amulet;What should he do to stop this?Was he that incompetent even being a God?He felt Johny putting his hand on his shoulder saying something trying to encourage the him,but the God was not paying was beginning to fear that maybe,he really was going crazy and desperate with recent events.

 **"RAIDEN!"**

Johny shouted now catching the God's soon realized why Johny called him...a child about 4 years was crying in one street in their left,probably after having being separated from his relatives during the was beginning to get the attention from tarkatans in the place,Raiden however strange Earthrealm being one of the most populous realms,the God knew each one of his inhabitants but did not seem to recognize this child in specific.

"Hey Raven,how about let the thing of visions making you spacing out for later!?"

Johnny desperately snapped his fingers in front of God's face trying to get his then quickly recovered himself from his thoughts and prepared to attack the tarkatans approaching the before he could do anything,the tarkatans who approached the boy were pierced in the heart by blue spectral swords,killing them instantly.

Johny and even Raiden could not believe what they after the swords disappeared soon after the enemies died,and the child was still crying with his head down,there was no doubt about what happened...and who killed them...

"Whow...think i already know who to hire for special effects..."

Raiden turned his face to Johny's with a serious expression,making the actor shup his God say to Johny to meet with the others in the cathedral and that he would soon join the actor was gone,the God approached the mysterious child getting on his knees so that he could get his attention and be able to talk to him,taking care not to scare the kid and be stabbed in his chest.

"Wh-who are you?"Asked the boy,still with tears in his then just smiled patiently to the boy.

"I am Raiden,God of thunder and protector of this realm...and i'm here to help you."

Said the god offering a handshake to the boy,still with the calm smile still on his face,curious about his identity.

"And you,young one?"

The boy then accepted the handshake of the deity,feeling no danger coming from the man in front of him for some boy then wiped his tears from his face and calmed down a bit.

"My name is..."

* * *

Author's notes

so...this is my first Mortal Kombat fanfic in which I've been thinking about writing for a while,telling a few events after MKX with my own original characther being the protagonist.

I intend to further develop his relationship with Raiden and the other characters in the next chapters,so that everyone can get acquainted with him and the initial chapter was not too big and boring.

Hope you all like it.

 **I do not own Mortal kombat or any original characters.**


	2. Chapter 1:Kaminari

"My name is..."

The god of thunder, Raiden was kneeling after introducing himself to the mysterious boy before did not notice anything very strange in his appearance...except for his hair and eyes.

For some reason both had a shade of pure blue identical to that of the jinsei and the Elder gods.

Several questions were surrounding the god's mind now,almost making him forget about the war that continued to happen even was that boy?

,where did he come from?,what kind of magic he just use?The Elder gods were aware of his existence?Never in all his millennia of existence did raiden see anything like that boy...even with his knowledge over countless realms...just what was happening?

Just before he could reach a conclusion,he realized that the boy begin to cry again.

"What's the problem, young one?I asked something personal or-"

"I,I ... I do not know!I can't remember anything!"

After the boy's tearful words,he began to scream in brought the boy's head up to his chest,stroking it in an attempt to calm him down and not attract attention from enemies forces,which fortunately worked.

"Here, here ...there' no need to cry... I'm here now."

"B-but..."

"no but's." said God with a calm tone."I said I'd help you and that's what I'll do. Everything will be fine."

"...Okay."

the boy seemed to calm himself a little,wiping the tears from his face once more.

Raiden then smiled and got god decided to leave his doubts aside for now,after all he had a war to win and take that boy to a safe

place was now then decided to offer his hand to the boy,which after a while decided to then turn his back to the boy.

"Let's take you to one of the camps relatives should be there."

"Um...I..."

Raiden then turned around realizing the boy's sad god then sighs and decides to ask.

"what's the problem?"

"I do not have a family..."

Raiden seemed to be caught of guard by this. he boy did not know his own name but apparently still had some Raiden decided to ask.

"Do you remember where you live?

The boy shook his head.

"I don't really remember having a family or a home...everything I remember and always being floating in a strange place with floating rocks...

Riden he suspected,that boy was not from Earthrealm,but from another he did not know any realm that fits-in the

out of his thoughts again,he felt the boy pulling on his clothes.

"What is it?"remembered something else?" The boy again nodded.

No...just...if i don't have family or someone waiting for me somewhere then...am i alone?"

The boy looked like he would start to cry again with the did not know exactly what to say in a situation like could he say that he would meet his family again if he did not even know where the boy came from?His heart felt that he could not expose the boy to such

a hard reality in such situation.

Raiden closed his knew he could deeply regret what he was about to say later,and that he did not even know if he could keep his ,it would be good to keep an eye on this mysterious boy for now until he could discuss it with the Elder gods after the invasion is stopped.

Raiden then opened his eyes and finally decided to say.

"You can stay with me...at least until we find out where your home is.

The boy then raised his face in surprise to the god,not believing what he Raiden himself believed in what he just a mortal to live with him in sky temple so the other gods and the Elder gods would say?But his negative thoughts disappeared after he saw the smile on the boy's was as if his smile calmed his turbulent mind.

Without warning,the boy hugged the god,which he stood without knowing how to react.

"Please promise me...that you will not abandon me." The boy them look at Raiden with a sad look.

Raiden simply sighed tiredly giving up.

"I promise ... Kaminari."

The boy then smiled and asked "Kaminari?"

"It's how we say lightning in Japanese...not very creative but we can call you that until we discover your real name."

"I liked!" Said the boy with a sincere smile. "And...thank you" He then hugged Raiden again.

Raiden just smiled and thought. _"He...he's just a kid after all."_

"let's go then?"

"Yes!" Said the excited boy.

Raiden then raises his hand,still holding the boy hand with the other,teleporting them to the sky temple.


End file.
